Skraps
221px |caption = I guess you can say he's a part of this battle. |Row 1 title = Signature Superpower |Row 1 info = Lending a Hand |Row 2 title = Superpowers |Row 2 info = Root Wall, Telepathy, Summoning}}Skraps is a Zombie Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and is the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Lending a Hand, which gives a selected zombie +3 and Armored 1, and draws a card. His head (himself) is the hero version of Zombie. His other body parts are comprised of (from top to bottom, left to right): Headstone Carver's hat, Cardboard Robot Zombie's right upper arm, Skunk Punk's torso, Flourish as a left upper arm, Poison Ivy's and Backup Dancer's forearms for the right and left, respectively, Gardening Gloves as a right hand, Baseball Zombie's glove as a left hand, Bellflower as a right leg, and Spring Bean's spring as a left leg. Origins His name is derived from the word 'scraps', which means a small piece or amount of something, especially one that is left over after the greater part has been used, as he is created by the scraps of the fallen fighters. The c'' is replaced with a ''k, possibly referencing the zombies' inability to spell. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Lending a Hand ***Root Wall - A plant gets +2 and can't be hurt this turn. ***Telepathy - Draw two cards. ***Summoning - Make a random zombie that costs 2 or less. Hero Description I guess you can say he's a '''part' of this battle.'' Hero Quests Strategies Skraps commonly uses Nuts to help him and his units from falling too early, and then he follows with the power of Science! Science cards and other fragile units can be protected by Wall-Nuts and Potato Mines while they grow stronger each turn. Need extra brains? Gentlemen Zombies and Medulla Nebulas can take care of that as well. Always remember to keep a trick up your sleeve for strong plants! With Skraps is great with Science decks. He can use Nuts to protect the important components of a good deck. Use Cosmic Scientists to add more science power to your hand. Transformation Station can transform one-time cards into something more powerful, although one should note that Transformation Station turns Plants into Zombies that cost 1 more only. Bonus attacks are also a plus, especially when combined with [[w:c:pvz:Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] cards. Medulla Nebula, Cryo-Brain, and Gentleman Zombie can increase your brain count to play more powerful cards earlier. Environments can also be useful with Moonwalkers. Wormhole Gatekeeper and Fun-Dead Raiser make sure there is always a Trick, Environment, or Fighter ready to play. Skraps can also use Nuts to his advantage. Wall-Nuts and Pea-Nuts (and Spineapple smells) can be useful to protect Zombot Drone Engineer. Spineapples power up your Wall-Nuts and Water Chestnuts, while Lurch for Lunch makes sure that your Nuts can fend for themselves when needed to. Against Skraps can be dangerous if you let his units stay for too long. His high-health Nuts and higher-strength Science Zombies can give you trouble if you don't deal with them. Fortunately, weak removal can get rid of high-health Nuts and to-be-strong Science Zombies. Doom-Shroom and Weed Spray are the best choices to bring, as they can get rid of the low or high-strength enemies. Strategy Decks Gallery Skraps Uber Old.png|1st Version of Skraps Skraps Old.png|Skraps 2nd Version Skraps Full.png|All of Skraps's Glory (Note the Liberty Bellflower reference) Trivia *All of the other components of Skraps are based on Basic - Common cards throughout the classes. **This was before several updates changed the rarities of certain cards such as Poison Ivy and Headstone Carver. *Skraps is actually only the head of the entity. The rest of his "body" is composed of parts of other fallen fighters. *Skraps' superpower is apparent immortality--even though his head was detached, the Hero-Tron blast granted his head the ability to fully function without a body. Nonetheless, Skraps prefers a body to move around in. *Skraps is fragile and is even capable of removing his limbs and other body parts without feeling pain, and repairing himself if he needs to. This is shown in most of his animations. Category:Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes